Ah Kami Naruto
by wolf191000
Summary: Summary: What if Naruto was still the Kyuubi's host, but the fox is now his other self just like an angel is to a goddess and what if Narto was the older brother of the three Goddess's from the series Ah my Goddess, oh what fun.
1. Chapter 1

Ah Kami Naruto

Chapter 1: Ah Brother

(Author: Hello fans who are still into Ah my Goddess and Naruto I Wolf191000 have decided to make a crossover of Naruto and Ah my Goddess. I just got into the story of Ah my goddess and I had so many ideas for a crossover story and this is it.)

(Summary: What if Naruto was still the **Kyuubi's **host, but the fox is now his other self just like an angel is to a goddess and what if Naruto was the older brother of the three Goddess's from the series, oh what fun. I'll make it an **M **rating story just incase I type rude stuff, ENJOY.)

(Story Line: We start in heaven with Naruto and the three goddess's are at the temple so please endure)

(Heaven)

Not to far away from the Almighty-ones office we see an Boy/Man with spiky yellow hair, whisker marks on his cheeks/face and wearing a heavenly orange robe, walking towards a giant mansion carrying over his shoulder a sack (most likely having his clothes in it) for you see Naruto was on a many year training trip and was finally home.

As he opened the doors to the mansion Naruto shouts "HELLO EVERYONE I'M HOME COME AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE."

But he got no reply, no hellos, no hugs nothing only servants bowing and naturally saying 'Welcome home Naruto-sama' but that wasn't family hello's like he wanted so he went to look around for his family. Even though he knew some of them may be working at the Goddess helpline centre, thought for sure someone was around.

Naruto shouts "Hello anyone home, hello, come on I know I've been gone for a few years but surely someone can give me some love, come out, come out wherever you are, come on out big brothers getting annoyed, where are you little sisters owww."

Naruto then decided to go see his dad the Almighty-one at the work office to see what's going on.

(Almighty's office's)

Sitting at his desk Minato Namikaze the Almighty-one was writing some reports to some of the Goddess's wish's to see if there valid until his door opened with a crash.

"Dad, what's going on I come home after years of training to control my spirit beast and no ones home to welcome me, where are my little sisters I'm lonely." Naruto screeched with anime tears.

"And hello to you son" Minato sighed putting his pen down and continued "If you must know your sisters are on earth with some human man, one has a contract with him, the other has to stay until her suspensions done and the little one just wants to be with her sisters."

"WHAT but surly the contract's over by now right, I mean what was it anyway" Naruto asks.

"Here's the papers and see for yourself" Minato says handing the papers regarding the wish.

Naruto takes a read of them, then his face goes red, his eyes cross and steam appears from his ears, so he slams the papers on the table and shouts "WHAT IS THIS HOW DARE SOME HUMAN MAKE SUCH AN OBSURED WISH, HOW CAN YOU EVEN ALLOW IT TELL ME."

Minato puts his hand together then replies "Yes I know it's strange but it can't be helped the Agdrassel system accepted the contract and everything seems fine right."

Naruto shudders then says "But Father this human has all three of your daughters under his roof who knows what he's doing with them, he might be a pervert and I… and I just won't allow this, this wish can't be allowed your the Almighty-one you make the rules so ban it please."

Minato thought about it then replied "Alright how about you go see as an whiteness and if what you say is true report back in a weeks time and I'll make it band, sound far son."

Naruto thought about it then said "Alright, but if the second I see something wrong I won't report back I'll just take my sisters back by force, see you soon father." Naruto turns around and leaves for earth with the intention of bringing his sisters back to heaven.

Minato turns in his chair and thinks _"Well lets see if your love for my daughter can convince my son Keiichi Morisato."_

(Earth at the Temple)

It was another sunny day and the Goddess first-class unlimited license Belldandy was in the kitchen making breakfast for her love Keiichi and her sisters. But just like any day her little sister Skuld was arguing with their older sister Urd this time the argument was about what to watch on T.V and poor Keiichi was in the middle of it.

"Urd you've had the T.V all to yourself yesterday it's my turn" Skuld shouted annoyed at her older sister for hogging the telle.

"Oh I'm sorry but you know the rules first come first serve shrimp" Urd replied annoying her little sister with a smile.

"You hog Urd give me the remote" Skuld shouted.

"Nope" Urd replied being taller she got the remote out of Skuld's reach.

Keiichi decided to step up and try to make peace saying "Alright that's enough, come on can't you two sha..r..ahhh."

But Keiichi tripped and he fell towards (would you believe his luck) into Belldandy (as she was bringing breakfast into the room) and they both fell down into an awkward position on the floor.

Keiichi lifted himself up a bit and stared at Belldandy saying nervously "Belldandy I'…m s..s…sor..ry I didn't mean to."

"Oh my Keiichi you sure can be a wild man right Skuld" Urd said amusingly.

But Skuld wasn't amused she started to go red with anger and shouted "Keiichi you pervert."

"WAIT you misunderstand" Keiichi tried to defend himself.

But Skuld wouldn't hear of it and brought out one of her bombs "No excuses your dead PERVERT."

Then there was a lot of screaming as the bomb went off with lots of smoke.

(Some time later)

After cleaning up the mess Belldandy was outside with Keiichi of the porch tending to some small wounds and the both of them were enjoying the cool breathes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Keiichi" Belldandy said sweetly.

Keiichi with a nervous smile replied "Ah don't worry Belldandy I'm use to Skuld's punishments so I'll be ok oww" he winched with pain from the last band aid.

Belldandy smiled saying "I'm glad, but still maybe I should talk to Skuld about using her bombs as punishment."

Keiichi waved his hand "oh seriously don't worry I know Skuld's just looking out for you, it's sweet that she cares so much about you Belldandy don't you think."

Belldandy giggled saying "I guess your right."

Keiichi smiled "Also you tending my wounds gives us the chance to be alone right."

Belldandy blush's replying "Yes your right."

Then the two start to move in close to each other with the intension of kissing and from the shadows Urd holds Skuld from attacking the two. Then just as the two were so close from their goal a large amount of power suddenly appears from nowhere shocking everyone and then a spiral of fire appears making every nervous of who it is. So the three Goddess prepared themselves for battle by changing into their Goddess clothes and Belldandy pushes Keiichi behind her for safety.

"Don't worry Keiichi I'll protect you I promise" Belldandy re-shores him.

Keiichi try's to insists "But Belldandy what if-."

Urd shouts "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A HERO KEIICHI, do as Belldandy says."

Keiichi just nods a bit scared.

Belldandy then shouts "ALRIGHT enough of this who are you."

Then the fire spiral stops and in the smoke someone stands up takes of his hood then points his right finger at the girls shouting "HAH I found you, you actually thought you could hide from your own Brother you girls are still so foolish to underestimate THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE."

After a few seconds from his introduction Skuld suddenly grows a happy face then starts running and shouting "BIG BROTHER" towards the visitor.

Once she reaches him Naruto opens out his arms and embraces Skuld with a big hug saying "Hey squirt I missed you so much."

Skuld replies "I missed you to big Brother."

After seeing this Belldandy smiles happily also running to him shouting "Big Brother it is you."

Naruto opens an arm for her and hugs her saying "Belldandy, how's my little opera singer."

Belldandy replies "Yes I'm just fine, oh it's so good to see you Big Brother."

While distracted Urd quietly tiptoed inside but it was in van as Naruto cried out "And where do you think your going" Naruto let goes of both Skuld and Belldandy as he teleports to Urd's side "my little Urdie, birdie" and starts embracing her.

Urd cries anime tears in Naruto's arms saying "Oh please stop calling me by that nickname."

"Ah but it suits you so well my oldest little sister" Naruto says teasing her.

Confused at what's happening Keiichi finds his voice shouting "WHAT'S GOING ON, I thought a battle was gonna break out but instead everyone's hugging each other."

Relishing Keiichi was here Belldandy blushed and started to explain "Oh yes sorry Keiichi, Naruto please stop torturing Urd with your hugs and come over here."

Hearing this Naruto pouted letting Urd go "Ah alright, but I expect hugs later if you guys want the presents I brought you."

Hearing that Skuld pounced at Naruto almost knocking him down (but didn't) happily shouting "You brought presents, please give me mine big brother, please."

Naruto chuckled happily trying to calm her down "Ho, ho, ho calm down squirt, calm down I'll give them to you later ok."

Skuld pouted "Ok and stop calling me squirt; I'm not a little kid anymore."

Naruto smirked rubbing the top of her head saying "No promise's" and turns to Belldandy "sorry little Bell what did you say."

Belldandy giggled "It's ok but Keiichi."

Keiichi turns to Belldandy "Yes Belldandy."

"This man here is our older Brother Naruto God Zero-class unlimited License, Zero Restictions and the strongest warrior of the Almighty-ones Nine greatest fighters of Heavens protection program and Big Brother this is Keiichi Morisato a great human man who I have a contract with."

Naruto widen eyed at hearing who the man before him was said "Oh so you're the guy who bind my second little sis to a contract, forcing her to stay on earth, which in turn brought my oldest and youngest little sisters to earth for different reasons hey."

Naruto got right up in Keiichi's face making him nervous and to scared to defend himself.

Seeing Keiichi's frightened face Belldandy spoke up "Um big brother please try to calm down, it's true at first it was a contract to stay by Keiichi's side forever but now I'm staying by his side because I want to, so please don't get angry."

Hearing this Naruto backed off from Keiichi making Keiichi calm from not having Naruto right in his face but then Urd decided to enter with a question.

"Excuse me Big Brother but what exactly have you come here for" Urd asked.

Being brought out of his glare Naruto blinked then answered "Ah right, well if you don't mind lets talk about inside with a cup of tea" putting his hands together in a bowing position "please little Bell."

Belldandy giggled at her brother's innocents replying "Ok let's go inside shall we."

Everyone nodded, the Goddess's returned to their normal clothes and went inside to find out why their brother had come to Earth, for a visit or something else.

**To be continued**

(Author: Well not bad huh, different from the original series right. The Goddess's have a big brother and it's Naruto how will the story change hey also I made up the zero-class god thing, didn't know if there was a higher class of god power so please bare with it please, well review and find out.)


	2. Chapter 2 Ah Sibling problems

Ah Kami Naruto

Chapter 2: Ah Sibling problems

(Author: Glad you guys liked the last chapter so here's chapter two I think you'll enjoy it.)

(Inside the house)

Once things had calmed down everyone was sitting around the table eagerly waiting for Naruto to finish his tea and explain his reason for being on earth where his sisters are except Skuld she just wants her present.

After sipping the warm liquid Naruto smiled saying "Little Bell your tea's as great as they always are."

Belldandy blushed "Ah thank you big brother I do try my best."

"Yeah, yeah we all enjoy Belldandy's tea but I think we should get to the important stuff don't you think" Urd said interrupting so they could get to the point.

"For once I agree with you Urd, sooo, big brother… WHAT DID YOU BRING ME, WHAT DID YOU BRING ME" Skuld shouted eagerly.

Everyone (except Naruto) fell down anime style to Skuld's childish behavior.

Naruto chuckled "Ha, ha, ha, ok, ok squirt let me get my bag."

Naruto snaps his fingers and his rucksack suddenly appeared next to him, then he took hold of the bag opened it and put his hand in looking for the gifts.

"Ok for Skuld" Naruto pulls out a tool kit "before you misjudge you should know that this is no ordinary tool kit, it happens to be a kit of tools that only the high Gods are allowed to use. Because the tools powers are so great that if not in capable hands it could cause trouble, so promise not to use them for unnecessary needs ok squirt" Naruto explained and smirked seeing his sisters happy face.

With excitement in her eyes Skuld nodded her head "I promise and THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER" Skuld shouts hugging him at the same time while taking the tool kit in her hands.

Seeing this display Urd rolls her eyes thinking _"She can be so childish."_

"Next for my Urdie birdie" Naruto puts his hand in the bag and Urd with slight interest peeks an eye open towards Naruto as he looks around in his bag and pulls out a big bottle of SAKE.

Urd quivers a bit saying "I…i..is…that… no way it…can't be…is it."

Naruto smirks "Yes it is your favorite a bottle of sake made by the medicinal waters of heaven's purist spring, along with the sweetest tastes of fruits no human can endure, sake said to be the most greatest that one small cup of it will make even the strongest alcoholic faint, yes this is **GRANDE SAKE**. I know it's your favorite."

In that instant Urd jumps Naruto grabs the bottle and hugs the life out of him shouting "THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH BIG BROTHER I LOVE YOU, it's been so long since I've had this sake it's so hard to get THANK YOU again."

After being relished from her hug Naruto smiles then goes back into the bag while saying "And for you little Bell I found this in a shop and I thought this just screams Belldandy" and he pulls out one of those music box's and hands it to her.

Belldandy examines it then turns the key and once that was done the box opens with a toy women (most likely resembling a goddess) and it starts singing Belldandy's favorite song (I'm just gonna go with Open your Mind).

After the song ended the box closed and Belldandy with a small blush turns to Naruto saying sweetly "Oh thank you big Brother I love it."

Naruto with a happy smile says "I'm glad you all like your gifts I've had a lot of time during my training to think of thing to get you three so I'm glad" Naruto then turns to Keiichi as he remembers why he's here. So he coughs getting everyone's attention "Anyway being serious now I'll tell you why I've come here and to put it strait I've come to bring you three back home to Heaven understand."

Upon hearing this everyone especially Keiichi and Belldandy (because of their feelings towards each other) in a shocked tune shouted "WHAT.

Belldandy spoke up first "Big Brother you can't be serious in any case I can't go because I have a contract with Keiichi and-."

But Naruto interrupted "Yes I know of your contract Father showed me the papers and after reading it I just couldn't believe my eyes" he then stood up and pointed at Keiichi "you HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH AN ABSURED CONTRACT, I WANT A GODDESS LIKE YOU TO STAY BY MY SIDE FOREVER RIDICULOUS."

Keiichi scared shivered trying to say "Hey hold on, yes I know at the time it was kinda ridiculous but after a while I relished it was what I really wanted so-."

But Keiichi's sentence was interrupted by Naruto punching Keiichi's face and making him crash trough a wall and going outside. While the Goddess's were in shock Naruto jumped through the wall and stand opposite Keiichi and as Keiichi regained consciousness, Naruto walked towards him and Keiichi stood up raising his hands in defense.

Naruto stopped and looked at Keiichi with an evil look saying "Listen you from reading the reports that wish you made has caused a great deal of trouble such as bug infections, having Goddess's leave their working posts and come to earth (Glaring at Urd) and finally because there's so many Goddess's in one spot of the planet the balance of good and evil has been corrupted. Of course we Gods and Goddess's don't want evil to take over but there has to be a limit to both good and evil presence's or else Chaos is gonna affect the earth and not the chaos demons create but chaos that affect everyone even Demons and Gods/Goddess's GET IT."

Hearing this everyone went silent and Naruto continued.

"Ok I'm sorry but to put everything right again I need to bring my Sisters home and in order to do that I need to break the contract. So sorry again but for the sack of the balance you'll have to die Keiichi Morisato and once your dead Father will make a rule about using the one wish system to not be used for binding a Goddess to earth, I'm sorry" Naruto created a blue orb of power in his hands (The Rasengan go along with it) and reading to hit Keiichi "goodbye."

But just before the orb could hit Naruto stopped the attack because Belldandy got in-between the two and looked at Naruto with determination and protection in her eyes and Naruto just couldn't ignore them.

"Little Bell move so I can resolve this" Naruto said orderly.

"No I'm sorry Brother but I can't let you harm him" Belldandy replied.

Naruto shock on his face said "Why he's just one human and you know that if the balance stays the way it is there's a chance of great destruction and as a warrior of the Almighty-Ones will I can't take that chance, now MOVE."

Belldandy a little shaken by Naruto's tune said "No, I am really sorry Big Brother but I can't because it's not just about my contract anymore. For you see I am in love with Keiichi and I'll have no reason to live if you take him from me."

Hearing this Naruto's eyes widen as his little sister Belldandy cried actual tears of sadness, was this human so important to her that she'd go to such measures. But seeing her cry Naruto's heart started to arch as he remembered the last time she cried and how much it hurt him.

(Flashback)

"_Little Bell, little Bell where are you" said a young Naruto of 9 looking for his sister in their families garden._

_After a while a searching he heard whimpers of someone crying and he found Belldandy near a bush in a crawl position holding something. But what he really noticed was that she was crying so he knelt down beside her to try and comfort his little sister._

"_Hey little Bell what's wrong, come on you can tell your Big Brother can't you" Naruto asked trying to calm her._

_Belldandy of 2-3 years turned to her brother with tears in her eyes saying "Big Brother" she opens her hands to him and he sees a dead bird "look this little bird it won't move, why is that Big Brother."_

_Naruto understood why she was crying Belldandy was a gentle soul and cared for all things so he had to explain while he took the bird from her hands. "Well you see not everything can go on forever little Bell and eventually they have to stop" he made a hole in the ground and put the bird in and continued explaining while he buried the bird "and sadly this little birds time to stop had come I know it's sad but we have to live with it you understand."_

_Belldandy still crying nodded a yes and moved her hands to her eyes to stop crying then Naruto moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and trying to suave her pain._

_While she cried Naruto thought "Little Bell I hate to see you cry, don't worry I'll do everything in my power to never let you cry again I promise."_

(End Flashback)

Having that memory come back to him reminded him of that promise and just now he almost broke that promise. Naruto then closed his eyes and powered down his Orb (that's in his right hand) and sighed.

Seeing her brother's Orb disappear Belldandy put her hands together and asked "Big Brother are you-."

"I know I'm going to regret this but I just can't bare to see you or any of my sisters cry little Bell, so for once in my life I'll take a risk" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

The Goddess's gasped as they knew very well that their brother never likes to take risks Naruto always does his jobs to the best of his abilities and has never failed once.

So Urd came in saying "Wait Big Brother are you saying that-."

Once again he interrupts "Yes I'll let you girls stay if it's what you really want and I know I should really be keeping the balance in order, but I guess sometimes you just have to wing it as they say right."

Upon hearing that Belldandy grabbed Naruto from behind in a hug crying tears of joy saying "Oh thank you big brother I know this really goes against everything you stand for so, I'm really grateful, thank you."

Naruto smiled and turned around "Hey you should know nothing means more to me then my little sisters happiness and no I don't just mean Belldandy I mean all three of you to" he said the last part as he turned to face the other two Goddess's with his happy face.

Keiichi a bit nervous got up and said "So Belldandy and the others won't have to go is that right."

Naruto turned to him with a serious look replying "Well that all depends, can I trust you to look after my sisters."

Keiichi shivered as Naruto glared at him but replied "Y..y..yes I… p…promise."

Naruto came up to him smiled and started slapping his back "AH CALM DOWN MATE no need to worry I trust that my little Bell's feelings aren't one-sided **right**" he said the last part darkly.

"No of-course not my feelings for Belldandy are just as strong as hers, if not more" Keiichi quickly replied making Belldandy blush.

Hearing this Naruto's smile came back and said "Well good, I'm glad to hear that" then Naruto looked at his watch "well I better report back to Dad and see what he thinks."

Hearing that he was leaving put Keiichi in a calmer mood then Naruto with fast speed moved the three Goddess's in one spot and gave all of them at the same time a big hug almost choking them.

"Ah I'm gonna miss you three but don't worry I have a feeling we'll see each other again soon" Naruto said with a huge grin.

The Goddess's were enjoying the hug except Urd because of her pride being crushed since her brother still thinks of her as a kid and all Keiichi could do was stand and watch.

(The next day)

Keiichi and the Goddess's where at the table for breakfast, after the surprising visit from Naruto they all seemed kinder poofed.

Keiichi spoke first "Well yesterday was sure something, I had no idea you three had an older brother what a shock."

Urd didn't reply, she was to busy rubbing her head from the sake Naruto got her and Skuld was entranced by the tool kit he got her so Belldandy replied to his question.

"Yes it was even more special because we hadn't seen him for many years, so it was very nice of him to visit" Belldandy replied.

Keiichi was now interested "Really how come did something happen."

Urd feeling a bit better replied "Oh it was nothing Big Brother was away training nothing to serious, ow my head."

"Yes that's true, so don't worry too much Keiichi" Belldandy reassured him.

Before Keiichi could reply the door bell rang and he decided to get it and once the door was open he got a big surprise.

"Hey did you miss me Keiichi" Naruto said eyes closed with a smile.

Keiichi caught of guard yelped "Naruto what are you doing back here."

Hearing Keiichi yelp the Goddess's came to find out what happened but to be surprised at seeing Naruto.

Belldandy spoke first "Big Brother you're here again how come."

Naruto smirked "Well when I went back home and told father about my experience on earth he thought if the balance is gonna stay the way it is then it would be helpful to have someone keep an eye on things so-."

Urd interrupted him "Let me guess he advised you to come and stay on earth to keep an eye on things."

Naruto smirked, teleported to Urd's side and squeezed her in a hug saying "You're as sharp as ever my little Urdie Birdie, that's right."

Keiichi turned to him and shouted "WHAT."

Then Skuld with a happy face shouted "YAY BIG BROTHER'S GOING TO STAY WITH US" and moved to hug him while still hugging Urd.

Belldandy with a happy/surprised look said "Oh my, that's wonderful, right Keiichi."

Keiichi lowered his head saying "Right."

Naruto turned to him (while still hugging the girls) saying "Right, you mean great, brilliant or maybe fantastic because now that Big Brothers here, every days gonna be exciting, BELIEVE IT."

Keiichi sweat dropped as Naruto grabbed him and Belldandy saying "Now come here and feel family love."

Keiichi was going to decline but Naruto wouldn't have any of that and all five of them where stuck in a group hug, some were happy to receive it and some where embarrassed while crying anime tears. But all, n, all they all knew things where going to get more hectic at the shrine in this town.

**To be continued**

(Author: WOW this one took a while but I think it went well, any way isn't this exciting now Naruto's gonna live with his sisters in the shrine, who knows what's gonna happen next, well I do duh. I'm gonna change things a bit in my own way I'm gonna make more flashbacks about Naruto's life with his sisters and others things so please review if you want more.)


	3. Chapter 3 Ah Angels and Beasts

Ah Kami Naruto

Chapter 3: Ah Angels and Beasts

(Author: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter it's basically about angel partners with a twist involving Naruto. Enjoy.)

(Day at the Temple)

Now that the Goddess's older brother Naruto was living with them Naruto would have to get use to normal clothes like the rest of them. So he wore an black shirt with his Orange circle in the front along with some Orange pants and a pair of black sandals (think of Naruto's casual clothes when he's not on missions from Naruto Shippuden).

"Ah what a beautiful morning now to enjoy my new life on earth with my sisters" Naruto said looking out to the sunny day in the garden.

Then Naruto's tummy growled "Hehe I guess maybe I should have breakfast first- hmm" then Naruto's ears heard a singing voice that he hadn't heard in ages. His sister Belldandy was singing with Holy Bell reviving a tree to bloom again so he stayed in the shadows and listened.

Hearing her sing he thought _"Ah just as lovely as ever, my little Bells singing has never faulted it only gets better."_

After a while of singing Belldandy turns to her angel "Thank you Holy Bell" her angel disappears and she suddenly hears clapping.

Naruto with a smile claps his hands as he walks towards her "Your purist singing voice will never die little Bell it always sooves my heart."

Belldandy smiles replying "Thank big brother you know I enjoy singing and always will."

"Indeed, I'm glad but right now could you please make me some breakfast please I'm starving" Naruto asks with anime tears.

Belldandy with her never fading smile replies "Of course I'll get right on it, I'm sure Keiichi must be hungry and all."

As she left for the kitchen Naruto wondered _"Hmm I wonder if little Urdie birdie has her angel back since that day."_

Naruto decided not to question it as he went for breakfast.

(Dinning table)

As everyone enjoyed breakfast Skuld kept questioning Belldandy about magic and especially angels that's when Keiichi had a thought.

Keiichi voiced up "Hey Naruto."

"Hmm" Naruto said drinking his tea.

"Well if you don't mind my asking, do you have an Angel like Belldandy and Urd" Keiichi asked.

The Goddess's widen eyed as Naruto gave Keiichi a confused look.

"Huh why do you ask Keiichi" Naruto questioned.

Keiichi sweat dropped saying "Well I was just curious of what yours looked like is that ok."

Naruto smirked "Boy, you really don't know anything about us Gods and Goddess's, I can understand that, but no I don't have one, only Goddess's have angels, we Gods have in similar terms of Angels, Beasts."

Keiichi with more sweat drops said "Oh really and what's that if you don't mind me asking."

With a grin Naruto replied standing up "I'll show you, come outside."

(Outside)

"Oh boy, this can't be good hey Belldandy" Urd asked.

Belldandy with concern asked "Um big brother are you sure this is a good idea, remember what happened last time-."

Naruto interrupted "Don't worry sis it's sorted, why else would I have left for that long term training, It'll be alright BELIEVE IT" he said with a thumbs up.

Belldandy nodded "Ok if you say so."

Skuld was confused and asked "Why wouldn't this be a good idea big sis I mean big brother's a zero-class God there's no need to worry right."

Urd sighed "So naïve."

Skuld twitched her eyes shouting "AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN URD."

Belldandy explained "Skuld it would only be natural for you to wonder, after all you were still very young when that incident happened."

Skuld shocked asked "Incident what do you mean."

Belldandy breathed slowly then replied "Don't worry I'll tell you later, right now lets just see what Naruto does next."

(With Naruto in his deity clothes)

Naruto smirked "Ok ready Keiichi."

Keiichi a bit nervous replied "Um… sure I'm ready."

Naruto chuckled "Very well, I shall bring him out."

So Naruto raised his right arm into and looked to the skies as dark clouds circled around above them.

Naruto chanted "COME FORTH, FROM THE FLAMES **Kyuubi."**

After saying that out loud the earth quivered and a spiral of flames shot out around Naruto. The flames then took form into a giant Fox with red slit eyes sharp teeth and nine tails wagging behind him and the obvious red glow surrounded the Fox as he looked towards the people in front of him.

"**Hello master, who** **do you want me to kill" Kyuubi **said in his dark-like voice.

Upon his arrival everyone, especially Keiichi quivered in fear until Naruto shouted up.

"Hey would you stop the scary attitude and shrink to smaller form, your scaring my sisters" Naruto shouted.

**Kyuubi **growled **"Fine, you can be so annoying sometimes partner."**

**Kyuubi **shrunk to the size of his master (But he walks on all fours so that's like half Naruto's size. Also Naruto's a bit taller then Urd; don't read too much into it.) and awaited orders.

Urd like the others was surprised by the fox's appearance but found her voice and spoke up "Big brother dose this mean you've manage to control your Beasts power now, remember last time-."

Naruto interrupted "Don't worry Urdie birdie the last time was my first time summoning remember, it's the whole reason I went of training for many years and now I'm apart of the Almighty ones 9 strongest Gods/Goddess's of the Protection program, it's ok."

Both Urd and Belldandy nodded in understanding, but both Keiichi and Skuld were confused.

Skuld shouted "HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S THE WHOLE REASON YOU LEFT US BACK THEN, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW."

Naruto smiled and rubbed her head saying "Later squirt right now I'm sure Keiichi would like to know why I have **Kyuubi **while Goddess's have Angels, correct Keiichi."

Keiichi brought out of his daydream and answered "Um… yes if that's ok."

Naruto nodded "Sure."

(The group sat down just outside the house, **Kyuubi **sitting next to Naruto)

Naruto thought "Now how can I explain this, well to put it simply Gods have Spirit Beast's and Goddess's have Angels don't ask why that is it always has been that way. At the beginning the Gods weren't sure what to call them Animals nah, mini-demons to harsh they wanted a name that said both what they are and says a little fear in their name so it was decided Spirit Beast's or simply Beasts."

"Ah, ha" Keiichi said trying to understand.

Naruto continued "But that's not the only thing, you see **Kyuubi's **no ordinary Beast, he's a tailed Beast from the legend of the 9 Tailed Beasts. If you couldn't guess we in the Almighty one's Protection Program are the Gods/Goddess's who poses the 9 Tailed Beasts as Spirit Beast's and making us known as the strongest God's/Goddess's in Heaven."

"Wait I thought you said God's have Spirit Beasts and Goddess's have Angels so are the Goddess's in your group the exception" Keiichi asked getting interested.

"Ah picked up on that did you, good listening skills, anyway yes there are some exception Goddess's only two and they are Yugito and Fuu, I'll say their names and Tailed Beast's in order so please listen. There's Gaara who holds the 1-Tailed, Yugito holds the 2-Tailed, Yagura the 3-Tailed, Roushi has the 4-Tailed, Han holds the 5-Tailed, Utakata holds the 6-Tailed, Fuu has the 7-Tailed, Killer Bee controls the 8-Tailed and I have **Kyuubi **the 9-Tailed and all together we form the Almighty's Protection Program incase something serious or deadly happens understand."

Keiichi quivers saying "Um… yeah a little haha."

"Hmm yeah whatever you say" Naruto questions.

**Kyuubi **stared at Keiichi with fascination and asked his master **"Naruto who is this human and why are you and your sisters associating with him."**

"Now, now fur ball don't be rude, just because he's human doesn't mean he's worthless if my sisters are ok around him then I am. You're my other self so you should relies that ok, now apologize" Naruto replied.

**Kyuubi **growled then said sarcastically **"Fine, I'm sorry, happy now."**

Naruto scowled then sighed "As you can see a Spirit Beast's different then a Goddess's Angel, unlike an Angel they aren't always 100% loyal, but that doesn't mean they don't obey every order, they just have a more like to work alone then teamwork spirit, but we get along better then when we first met."

Keiichi now interested asked "Really, hey you know I never did asked how do Angels and Beast's meet, ya mind telling me how you met yours."

Hearing what Keiichi said made Urd and Belldandy tense and shake a little which made Skuld and Keiichi look at them in wonder why? As that was going on **Kyuubi **returned to Naruto's body making the four sitting next to him look at Naruto as he got up.

Naruto with shadows covering his eyes said "Sorry maybe another time I'm a bit tired right now I think I'll go to bed early, see you guys in the morning."

When Naruto closed the slide door behind him Urd sighed as Belldandy whispered "Big brother" and Keiichi started to panic thinking maybe he offended Naruto.

Keiichi turned to Urd and Belldandy asking "Um.. Urd, Belldandy did I say something wrong."

"Yeah I bet you did, did he Big sister" Skuld accused.

Belldandy was quite like she was lost in thought so Urd replied calmly "Well it's not offence; it's more like a tough subject, not just for big brother but for Belldandy and I as well."

Skuld confused asked "What, I don't understand how is it hard for you guys too, what are you not telling me."

Belldandy coming out of her thoughts replied "It's complicated Skuld; it was so long ago back when you were still just a baby in arms, and it's not mine or Urd's place to speak about big brothers past, Urd and I promised not to tell anyone unless it's alright with big brother, do you understand."

Skuld nodded to confirm she understood and Keiichi just looked at the door Naruto closed behind him wondering if he's alright.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto laid on his futon thinking into space and thinking of that day when he first summoned his Beast, a day he'd sometimes wished he could forget.

(Flashback)

It was a warm sunny day a day so lovely that birds were singing and flowers bloomed and Naruto of 13 years of age walked out of his room to his balcony yawning, waking from his sleep.

"_What a great day" _Naruto said happily.

You see being the only son of the Almighty one he had certain obligations to hold, one of them being that he had to one day become a very strong God. So ever since he became 12 he had to go away from the family's Mansion for training, it was hard on him and he hardly got any time off. But after a years worth of training he'd finally came home to spend time with his sisters, and once he came home he was surprised to see he had a new little sister who was older then his other sister Belldandy, her name was Urd and he couldn't be happier.

So today Naruto was gonna spend time getting to know his new sister and maybe help her in her Goddess training. For today wasn't just his time off training but a special day in which Naruto finally obtains his own Spirit Beast, like his sis Belldandy who he finds out obtained her own Angel while he was gone, though he was upset to miss her gain an Angel he was proud of her.

(With Belldandy and Urd)

Naruto after getting changed went of into the Family's garden to look for his sisters and found them at an old tree.

"_What's my little Bell doing near an old tree" _Naruto thought as he got closer then was surprised to see Belldandy summon her Angel and the two began singing.

Naruto stood there not being notice by both Belldandy and Urd as Belldandy and her Angel sang such beautiful music that brought the tree to bloom leafs again.

After a while they stopped and Naruto made his presence known saying _"Well you've certainly grown both stronger as a Goddess and maybe even more beautiful then your mother my little Bell."_

Hearing him from behind Urd jumped from shock but Belldandy cried tears of joy and ran to his arms.

"_Big Brother, I heard you got home last night but I hadn't seen you yet, ooh welcome home"_ Belldandy said giving him a warm hug.

Naruto smiled returning the hug _"Yes it's great to be home and seeing you to little Bell." _

Naruto then looked towards a confused Urd so he let Belldandy go and walked over to her saying _"And you must be Urd, Father told me about you when I came home last night."_

Urd still a little confused said _"Yes I'm Urd it's nice to meet you Big Broth-."_

But she couldn't finish her sentence as Naruto gave her a bone crushing hug saying happily _"Oh I'm so glad you already accept me as your Big Brother and I just love your cute long silver hair and your cool witch-like get up, how about a nickname like I give Belldandy, how about Urdie Birdie."_

Urd suffering from the hug squeaked _"Ok fine just please let go Big Brother."_

After letting her go both Naruto and Belldandy gave a small laugh knowing they were going to be a happy family.

(A few hours later)

All three of them stood under the big tree Belldandy and her Angel brought back to life as Naruto held in his hand a Black Egg (a.k.a Spirit Beast's Egg). It was different from an Angels White Egg because of the color difference and also gave of a strange wave of energy.

"_Well this is it once I've eaten this egg I'll have my own Spirit Beast and become a full-course God, I'm so nervous" _Naruto said excited.

"_I'm so happy for you Big Brother and I'm looking forward to see what kind of Beast you'll have" _Belldandy said smiling happily.

Urd nodded her head agreeing _"Yes so am I Big Brother so please lets see it already."_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin and said _"Alright here we go" _he put the egg in his mouth and swallowed it.

Once he swallowed it everything seemed normal to him and he thought maybe he was given a dud, until a sharp pain came from his stomach then it spread to the rest of his body. He couldn't handle the pressure so his legs gave out on him and he fell on his knees then the pain became so intense that he coughed up blood which made his sister worry and they tried helping by moving towards him and patting his back.

Naruto shouted _"No stay back you two, I don't know what's happing and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, so __**GET BACK."**_

After shouting his warning a burst of Fire came from his back which was so hot it burnt the tree to ashes. Then the fire began to take form, the girls in shock could see the flames sprout four legs a head of a Fox with sharp teeth red slit-eyes and surprising of all 9-Tails waving behind it.

After getting his strength back Naruto turned to meet his Beast face to face, the Fox just stared at him with a dark look as Naruto tried to stay calm and stern as they looked into each others eyes then the Fox gave a loud roar scaring the girls behind Naruto.

Naruto feeling very warm turned to his sisters and said _"Belldandy, Urd Please get away from here and get help I don't know what's gonna happen next."_

"_No Big Brother we won't leave your side let us help you" _Belldandy said with tears.

Naruto looked at her with a sad smile and tears saying _"Little Bell uhhh" _Naruto shouted in pain as bubbly red stuff came over his body, his nails sharpened, his hair went wild, his whiskers darkened and what scared his sister the most was his eyes turned completely blood red. Then his skin started to peel off all over his body and his blood fused with the red bubbly stuff and after some time his body had changed into a black Fox with four tails (Author: If you're a Naruto Shippuden fan you'd know this is version 2 form with four tails).

Urd became more scared now and turned to Belldandy _"Belldandy we have to get away from here and get help."_

But Belldandy wasn't listening instead she got up and walked until she was a good distance from Naruto and the giant Fox then she put her hands together and summoned 'Holy Bell' making Urd wonder what she had in mind.

The giant Fox looked towards her in wonder and said _**"What do you think you can do little girl."**_

Belldandy said calm and sweetly _"Big Brother you remember this song, you always told me it was your favorite."_

And she began to sing (Author: I'm not gonna make a big deal out of this so just say it's the opening song to the first series of Ah my Goddess 'Open your mind).

After the song went on for a while the Fox saw it's master thrashing about bringing it's hands to his head and finally let out a giant "**Rooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrr"** afterwards Naruto's body turned back to normal then he looked at the Fox angrily saying _**"Don't you dare harm my sisters YOU UNDERSTAND."**_

The Fox looked at him then knelt in front of him showing him respect saying _**"You past the test, you are worthy to be my master; I am Kyuubi your Spirit Beast now my power is yours and I shall be your obedient partner for support like Angels are for Goddess, see you again master."**_

With that said **Kyuubi **returned to his masters soul and Naruto's body was suddenly healed but his energy wasn't so he turned and gave his sisters his grin then passed out.

"_BIG BROTHER" _Both Belldandy and Urd shouted in worry and moved next to him to see if he was ok.

(Flashback End)

Naruto on his Futon opened his eyes with a disturbed smile then said "I'm thinking of that day again."

**To be continued**

(Author: Well this one took forever to finish I was almost wondering if it was ever gonna get done but here it is. Now you've seen a bit of the past, also to make it easier for me I've made Minato the Almighty-one hope that's ok, it's for future chapters hope you liked it so please review if you want more. Also just to warn you I've updated the last two chapters of this story you might not notice the chages but if you do please bare with it.)


	4. Important Note

**Author's important note.**

To all my Fans of this Story I have something important to say.

I'm very sorry to say this but I'll be going back to College soon and I won't have time for my stories.

But I promise when I get the time I will continue and **I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES NO MATTER HOW MANNY CHAPTER'S.**

So please have patience and let me focus for my future ok.

BYE, see you soon.


	5. Final Note

Important Note

To my fans of The Zero Fox, Naruto the Fox Sage, Vampire Pride and Ah Kami Naruto. This is gonna hurt you a lot but I've decided to halt these story's, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been updating for over a year now and I'm sure that's upset you.

My reasons for stopping these stories's is well for one thing my stories aren't following the Manga/Anime I've based them from and it annoys me. Also I've had big change's happen to me threw out the year that's distracted me from updating. So I think better to stop altogether than disappoint both you and myself trying to complete Fanfic's that I know won't end the way I want them too.

But I still love reading the Fanfic's of those Manga/Anime's of other people, I haven't completely left. I shall continue admiring other people's work and maybe some day return when I have some enthusiasm to make stories again.

I'm really sorry once again, I will accept any **hate** reviews, I know I let you down.

Until we meet again "GOOD BYE".


End file.
